marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Bucky (1313 AD) (Earth-616)
Bucky was born in the late 13th century or the early 14th century. He was a young boy during his only recorded adventure, in AD 1313. The boy was squire to the knight known as Captain Amerigo (the apparent past life incarnation of Captain America). In 1313 AD, Amerigo and his squire Bucky were traveling on horseback. They entered a small town at nighttime, seeking a room for the night and a meal. Amerigo soon realized that he could not wake the townspeople and found it strange. Bucky initially suspected that the people were simply drunk. Discovering Diablo Natas counting his stolen gold, Amerigo drew his sword and attacked the apparent thief. Natas was able to use a spell to paralyze Amerigo. Studying his foe, Natas realized that he was the reincarnation of his old foe Hercules. He quickly explained their shared history to the helpless Amerigo. He took over Amerigo's sword and prepared to pierce the man's throat with it. He claimed that once Amerigo died, their paths would never cross again in future ages. He was soon attacked by Bucky, who was eager to save his employer. Natas and Bucky faced each other in combat. Natas was armed with the sword, while Bucky relied on his bare fists. Bucky turned out to be a more skilled fighter. He disarmed Natas and beat him up. A buttered and bruised Natas was forced to release the knight, in order to escape a further beating by the enraged Bucky. Once Bucky let go of him, Natas tried to cast another spell. A punch from Amerigo took him down again. An enraged Amerigo forced Natas to reverse his spell on the town, even though Natas claimed that the price for the counter-spell would be the sorcerer's own life. With the counter-spell performed, the people awoke while Natas was suddenly on death's door. He had reportedly sold his soul for the original spell and undoing it cost him dearly. With his dying words, Natas once more sword vengeance against the two heroes in a future incarnation. He predicted that the next incarnation of Hercules would be called Captain America. Amerigo was left wondering if this "evil soul" can be reborn. Bucky shuddered at the thought. Amerigo went on to have unrecorded adventures. He eventually died, and was reincarnated in the 20th century as James Buchanan Barnes. | Powers = *He might have the ability to reincarnate into new forms and identities over the centuries. However, his future forms can not apparently recall their past. | Abilities = *Bucky was surprisingly skilled in unarmed combat. He was strong and agile. He was able to evade the attacks of an armed opponent, to beat him up with his bare fists, and to disarm him. Emil Natas compared Bucky to "a little wildcat". *He was an experienced horse rider. *As a squire to a knight, he might have some military training. However he was not depicted as using any weapons. | Strength = *Probably average human strength or slightly above average. He seemed to be a normal human, though athletic and muscular. | Weaknesses = *He was mortal. He eventually died, either killed in combat or due to natural causes. *Bucky did not carry any weapons or wear armor. He was vulnerable to harm. *Despite successfully facing a foe with magical powers, Bucky had no protection against magic. | Equipment = *He was wearing a short tunic, which left his legs uncovered. | Transportation = *Bucky rode a horse. | Weapons = | Notes = *The claims of Emil Natas are unsubstantiated. The story featuring the villain left it uncertain if his claims of past lives were true or not. It ends with many open questions. Natas' tales are suspect at best and Bucky suspected that Natas was insane. *The story does not actually give an origin for Bucky. He is described as a "squire" and that is about it. No nationality, affiliation, or previous combat experience is mentioned for him. *Bucky the squire was depicted in combat more often that Amerigo the knight. Bucky seemed skilled, and it is unclear whether Amerigo had the skills to match him. *Bucky either cares a great deal about Amerigo, or fears losing his employment. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Reincarnation Category:Athletic Skills Category:Equestrianism Category:Speculative Existence